The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine and, more particularly, to a combined trouble alarm display and numerical display for an electrophotographic copying machine.
An electrophotographic copying machine produces an electrostatic latent image on a photoreceptor corresponding to a pattern image on a document such as a manuscript or book to be copied. Toner particles are electrostatically adhered to the latent image, so that the latent image becomes visible as a toner image. The toner image on the photoreceptor is transferred onto a copy paper via a transference charger.
Possibly, the copy paper may be jammed along its pathway. To indicate where the copy paper is jammed, an alarm display is conventionally provided which comprises a pathway display showing the travel pathway of the copy paper. When jamming of the copy paper occurs, the position of the trouble is specifically indicated by illuminating a lamp, a light emitting diode (LED), or the like, at an appropriate position in the alarm display.
However, the alarm display is additionally provided as being independent from a numerical display showing the copied paper numbers and the copy set number to be copied. Therefore, the operator may be confused in that, upon the occurrence of paper jam, he must look away from the numerical display and toward the alarm display because the operator is normally watching countdown of the numerical display to know the end of the copying operation.